Dreams to Nightmares
by SeekHim
Summary: Dreams turn to nightmares as assumptions and misunderstandings lead to tragedy for both Kirk and the crew of the Enterprise. Part 1 of my AU 'New Start' verse
1. Brig

Disclaimer  
I'm not making a cent from this story.  
Kirk, Pike, McCoy, Uhura, Scotty, Chekov all belong to Star Trek.  
The name U.S.S. Saratoga is from Neferit's story, but everything about the ship's class/design I made up!

Acknowledgment  
Those of you who have read Neferit's works may have come across her 'This is the End' trilogy.  
In it Kirk is raped during shore leave. Instead of supporting him his crew, with the exception of Dr. McCoy,  
assumes that he was just fooling around and basically turn their backs on him. This betrayal, added to  
the devastating trauma of the rape, leads Kirk to step down as Captain of the _Enterprise._ Several months  
later he accepts command of a very different ship, the _USS Saratoga_.

When I read the series I was fascinated with the entire premise because it opened up a whole universe  
of new stories and possibilities. This story is my take on Kirk accepting his new command. I've written  
it with Neferit's kind permission.

Notes  
Other stories in this universe are, in chronological order:  
 _Dreams to Nightmares  
_ _Prologue_  
 _Chastise_  
 _A New Start_  
 _A New Season  
Amethyst Skies  
_ _Parallels  
Final Flight_  
 _Unforgiven  
Endeavor  
_

Request  
If you fave or follow please leave feedback! I live for it and it keeps me writing!

GOD bless  
John 3:16

* * *

 _4/13/2258_  
 _Enterprise Brig_

Lieutenant Uhura leaned back against the cell wall, awash in misery. She glanced across the cell at Scotty  
and saw that his expression was absolutely wretched.

Spock's face was expressionless but she had learned to read both his manner and his eyes and both reflected  
his inner turmoil.

She heard a sob and looked across the room to the other cell where Sulu and Chekov where. Chekov was crying  
while Sulu tried to comfort him.

The Senior staff of the Flagship in the brig. It should have been ludicrous but it was all too horribly real.

The _Enterprise_ had returned to Spacedock yesterday. Each crewmember had been given two days shore leave  
after which they were, according to the strict orders given them the brass, to remain onboard at all times.

She and the remaining Senior Staff had taken their two days right away and all of them had immediately  
headed towards the block where a certain flat was. Each of them with only one thought or desire in their minds.

To try to make things right. To try to make amends for what they'd done.

To somehow end the nightmare.

A nightmare that had begun with another shore leave less than a month before.


	2. Uhura

_3/20/2258_  
 _Enterprise Bridge_  
 _Beginning of Alpha Shift_

 _'Whoring around again, Captain_? rang in Uhura's head.

The _Enterprise_ had briefly returned to Earth to drop off some delegates for an upcoming conference  
at Federation Headquarters.

She had greatly enjoyed the four day trip from Roxel Prime to Earth, because it had given her the chance to work  
closely with several of the delegates and learn more of their incredibly complex language. In addition, one of the  
delegates had difficulty with Standard and she had done frequent translations.

 _This_ was why she had joined Starfleet- for the chance to work with languages, her first love, and to interact  
with other cultures.

During the first month after Nero, the _Enterprise_ had been in Spacedock undergoing repairs. But in the month  
following, there had been several diplomatic missions because ever since Nero and the tragedy of Vulcan, there  
had been constant meetings of both Starfleet and Federation representatives on various worlds and outposts.

The _Enterprise_ had had been right in the middle of it and she had reveled in it. She was the Chief of Communications  
on the Flagship of the Federation and she intended to shine. The _Enterprise_ was not only responsible for exploring  
but furthering relations and communications. And she was a part of it. It was her dream fulfilled.

After dropping the delegates off, the crew had been given a two day shore leave. She had taken the opportunity  
to visit with her parents. Reminiscing with them over all of the incredible changes in her life, her excitement over  
the future. And above all her joy at dreams fulfilled.

The start of her shift had found her at her post, still in a mood of optimism and excitement.

A mood that quickly fled when the Captain came on to the bridge.

Kirk had beamed down to the surface the previous night. Before he'd left she had overheard him talking to Dr. McCoy  
about how he intended to have a 'real night on the town.'

McCoy had muttered. "Behave yourself down there, Jim."

Kirk had laughed and clapped the doctor on the shoulder. "C'mon, Bones, you know me."

McCoy had given him one of his trademark scowls. "Oh, I know you alright."

She had frowned slightly as she'd continued on her way. She knew the Captain too. All to well.

She had never really liked Kirk. Part of it was his cocky reckless attitude. Part of it was how he always seemed to think  
that he could get away with anything. A large part of it was his constant womanizing. From what she had seen of him  
on campus, he would sleep with anything that moved and slept with someone different every night. She had no need  
for someone like that.

Yes, he had defeated Nero and saved earth. Yes, he had been appointed the youngest Captain in Starfleet history.  
But he still kept acting like the smooth talking jerk she had met in that bar in Riverside.

And she had had absolutely no doubt about what he would be doing during his leave.

When the Captain came onto the bridge, she right away knew that her hypothesis had been right. He looked like  
he'd been in a fight and there was a large hickey on his neck. She frowned. Tomcat Kirk had definitely been whoring  
around again and gotten into trouble. And he hadn't even bothered to fully clean himself up before coming back  
on duty.

Part of her wondered what the Hell Starfleet was thinking giving him the Flagship.

"Can't you at least keep these things off duty, _Captain?"_ she hissed at him as he walked by.

Kirk flinched at her tone but said nothing. He seemed to limp slightly as he moved and when he sat on the Captain chair  
he hissed in pain. Everyone on the bridge looked at him and from the rolled eyes and frowns, it was obvious that Uhura  
wasn't the only one who knew what their Tomcat of a Captain had been up to.

During the shift the Captain appeared more fidgety than usual. More agitated than usual. She frequently glared at him,  
trying to stare some sense into him. _You're supposed to be a Starfleet Captain!_ she thought angrily. _Grow up and start  
acting like one!_

Once she glanced at Spock. He, of course, had also taken in the Captain's appearance and his stiff displeasure was obvious  
at such unprofessional behavior.

When the shift was nearly over Kirk got up from his chair. "Guys, about last night…"

She stiffened. _He can't possibly be going to regale us with his exploits on the bridge is he!?_

She was never so happy at Spock for interrupting. "With all due respect, Captain, I believe that your personal affairs  
should remain exactly that– personal."

Kirk stiffened and then left quickly without another word.

As he limped from the bridge, Uhura thought only one short sentence. _'Serves him right.'_

He'd been ducking out of consequences his entire life. He didn't like losing the _Kobayashi Maru_ test so he cheated.  
He was grounded but snuck aboard the _Enterprise_ anyway. He said that he didn't believe in no win scenarios when  
what he really meant was that he didn't like to lose.

It was time for him to lose for once.


	3. Chekov

_Enterprise Bridge_

When the Captain arrived for his shift, it only took a quick glance for Chekov to notice that something was wrong.  
First he was limping slightly – although obviously trying to hide it. Second his head was bowed down (something  
very uncharacteristic of him).

Uhura scowled and hissed something at him as he walked by, which made him wince.

Sulu rolled his eyes in amusement. "Probably having a hangover," he whispered. "And Uhura's voice is _not_  
the best for it."

Chekov hesitated but repeated the eye roll – after all that was what friends did.

When the Captain sat down, he abruptly straightened and hissed in pain. Everyone's eyes turned on him  
and there were more frowns and rolled eyes.

Chekov ducked his head feeling embarrassed.

As the _Enterprise_ prepared to disengage from Spacedock, Chekov lost himself in pre-launch calculations  
and preparations. And as they prepared to go to warp he felt, as he always did, a thrill of joy and excitement.

He was on the _Enterprise_ , the greatest ship in Starfleet and the Flagship of the Federation. And not only that,  
he was Chief Navigator.

It was the fulfillment of a dream.

During the rest of the shift, he noticed that the Captain was unusually quiet, which wasn't like him at all;  
Kirk was normally very gregarious and talkative. Once when he glanced back at him he noticed him slumping  
in his chair. He almost asked him if he was all right.

But he didn't. Everyone on the bridge was annoyed with the Captain for acting unprofessionally and he didn't  
want to stand out.

When Alpha shift finally ended the Captain got up and started to speak, "Guys, about last night…"

Spock interrupted him. "With all due respect, Captain," the Vulcan said in a cool voice; "I believe that your  
personal affairs should remain exactly that– personal."

The Captain stiffened, then left without another word. Chekov noticed that he seemed upset. When his replacement  
arrived he thought about going after him to ask if he was alright.

But he didn't.

After all Commander Spock had said that one's personal affairs should remain personal. And he couldn't be wrong  
could he?

And Sulu had once said that if you screw up it's only fitting that you pay the piper.


	4. Scotty

_3/21/2258_  
 _Enterprise Engineering_

Scotty bent over a control panel. The _Enterprise_ was on her way to the colony of Ornel Minor to drop off supplies  
and afterwards would be spending a week star-carting in the Damphi sector. So he had to make sure that the  
Silver Lady was fully up to speed.

 _His_ Silver Lady.

Scotty smiled affectionately. From the moment that he'd first seen her blueprints he'd known that she was meant  
for him. Working on her was the fulfillment of every dream he'd ever had and he couldn't imagine being anywhere  
else.

"Scotty, can I talk to you for a minute?"

He looked up to see the Captain approach.

 _He doesn't look too good. But at least better than he did last night._

Scotty himself had been at the Transporter console very early yesterday morning. While much of the crew had been  
on leave he'd been busy installing some new upgrades and that night had been particularly busy. It had been a few  
hours before Alpha shift and he'd been tired so he'd decided to take a break and monitor the Transporter room for awhile.

He had almost been asleep when the comm. had beeped and he'd heard the Captain's voice asking to be beamed up.

When the Captain arrived, the first thing Scotty had thought was that he'd obviously gotten into some kind of brawl.  
(After all where else does one get two black eyes?) From what he'd heard Kirk had a wild streak with a penchant  
for getting into trouble and that obviously hadn't changed.

The second thing he'd thought was that he'd obviously had some fun, since he was carrying himself a little tensely  
and limping.

When the Captain left the transporter room, he had said jokingly: "Well, looks like someone had a wee of a night, eh?"  
It may not have been very respectful – but the Captain hadn't said anything and had probably found it funny, so Scotty  
hadn't been worried.

Since then he'd heard some of the crew talking about the wild shore leave the Captain had and how he had even tried  
to regale the Bridge with his exploits.

 _I guess it's my turn now._

Scotty had a lot of work to do; monitoring the new upgrades and making sure his Lady's engines kept purring.

 _And to be honest I'm really not interested in hearing about the Captain's sex-life_.

"Sorry, Captain, but I'm a wee bit busy here."


	5. Sulu

_3/24/2258_  
 _Mess Hall_  
 _5:30 PM_

Sulu contentedly finished off his salad. After dropping off the supplies at Ornel two days ago the _Enterprise_  
had then headed toward the Damphi sector. They had arrived this morning, dropped out of warp and were  
now traveling at impulse, charting the stars of a previously unexplored area of space.

And he had flown her out here.

There were times, like now, when he liked to simply sit back and appreciate the sheer magnitude of it…  
he, Hikaru Sulu, was Chief Helmsman of the _Enterprise._ The greatest ship in the Federation.

 _"You were always meant to fly starships_ , _Hikaru,"_ his younger sister Yuki had once told him. And she was right.

He had known since he was a boy that he was meant to fly and from the moment he had seen plans for  
the _Enterprise_ he had dreamed of flying with her.

It hadn't really been a surprise when he was notified of his posting. His scores, after all, had been among  
the highest ever recorded by the Academy.

But even though he hadn't been surprised he had been overjoyed.

And then to not only serve aboard but to be appointed Chief Helmsman.

Yes it was the fulfillment of a dream. And a step toward his greatest dream of all. Someday commanding  
a ship of his own.

He got to his feet and left the Mess. It had been a busy day and he was looking forward to relaxing. First he  
would replant a couple of plants down in the botanic bay, something which shouldn't take long. After that he  
would head to his quarters, a guy from Astrophysics had recommended an interesting Girly site on the extranet.

As he headed down the Hallway he noticed the Captain approach.

 _Oh, great._

Even though he had been shot down by Spock a few days ago the Captain still apparently wanted to talk about  
the wild shore leave he'd had. Sulu had managed to avoid him so far but it looked like he had finally been tracked  
down.

"Sulu," the Captain said quietly. "About that night..."

"Sorry, sir," Sulu interrupted; "but there's this experiment we have running at the botany labs…"

 _Let's face it Captain,_ he thought as he hurried off; _If I wanted to hear about sex I'd just browse the extranet._


	6. Chekov II

_3/27/2258_  
 _Engineering_

Chekov smiled as he made his way out of Engineering. The Bridge would always be his favorite place  
but he also had a strong interest in engines and loved helping Mr. Scott.

"You'll soon know enough to run Engineering yourself, Laddie!" Scotty had told him.

The Chief Engineer had only been on the Enterprise for a few months but already knew more about  
the ship's engines than anyone alive and praise from him was great indeed.

He picked up his pace. He was supposed to meet with Sulu in the Rec Room and was looking forward  
to hanging out with his best friend.

"Chekov?"

He looked up and saw Captain Kirk heading toward him. He noticed that he didn't look very happy.

"Chekov, can I talk to you?"

He hesitated.

Earlier today Scotty had told him how the Captain had tried three times to tell him  
about his wild shore leave.

 _'The lad just doesn't know how to take a hint!'_

A couple of days ago Sulu had told him how the Captain had tried to regale him as well.

 _'Doesn't he get that people just aren't interested?'_

Only yesterday he had overheard Commander Spock discussing the matter with Lieutenant Uhura.

 _"All he wants to talk about is that wild shore leave of his. And he's been sulking like a brat when people_  
 _tell him they don't want to hear it!"_

 _"The Captain's behavior has been most unprofessional of late."_

He hesitated a moment. Then…

"Excuse me, Keptin," he said whispered; "but I have several things to do at ze astrolabs…"


	7. Spock

_3/29/2258_  
 _Enteprise Corridors_  
 _6:00 PM_

Spock made his way through the ship's corridors toward the Astrophysics Labs. After he had concluded  
his meeting with the Department Head he had some reports that he needed to complete before turning  
them over to the Captain.

The Captain.

He felt a tinge of annoyance. Over the past nine point forty eight days since the Captain had returned from  
his shore leave he had become increasingly agitated and seemingly unable to focus on his work. On the bridge  
Spock had often glanced at the obviously distracted Captain and felt waves of irritation.

Even worse the Captain had kept attempting to drag others into a conversation about his shore leave.  
The rest of the crew had demonstrated sound logic and avoided such attempts.

As he walked he passed by the Observation Lounge. Upon glancing inside he saw the Captain sitting on  
one of the sofas. He noticed that he had a troubled expression on his face.

He turned to go. He had a meeting with the Head of Astrophysics and logic dictated that professional matters  
were more important than personal (and no doubt distasteful) conversations.

As he prepared to depart the Captain noticed him and glanced in his direction. In the human's eyes Spock  
detected the emotions of... _Sadness? Distress? Entreaty_?

Obviously the Captain was disappointed not to have been able to regale anyone with his exploits.

Spock gave him a disproving look and departed.


	8. We're Done

_3/30/2258_  
 _Enterprise Ready Room_

"Chris. I need you to relieve me of command due to my being compromised."

There were a few moments of complete silence before Pike spoke next.

"Jim, if we do this there will be no going back. The _Enterprise_ is the most coveted ship in the Fleet.  
I know, off the top of my head, over a dozen different Captains who would line up to have her.  
Plus, even after you defeated Nero, many in the Admiralty debated giving you the Flagship and  
quite a few would be more than happy to see her given to someone else. If I relieve you of command,  
you will never get the _Enterprise_ back."

The Admiral leaned toward the viewscreen, eyes locked with Kirk's. "Are you absolutely sure, son?"

"Yes." Kirk's voice was quiet but firm. "I'm in no condition to command now. Hell, in the state I'm in  
I'm not fit to command a garbage scow. And even if I were…everyone here has made it plain what  
they think of me. I have no desire to stay on this ship a day longer."

His next words rang with finality. "This crew and I…we're done."

McCoy gave one of his patented scowls and grumbled: "Make that resignation for the Chief Medical Officer  
too, Admiral – someone needs to keep an eye on him."


	9. Back to Normal

_4/3/2260_  
 _The Bridge_

The _Enterprise_ was once again at warp. After over a week of star charting she had been ordered  
to Federation Outpost 59 in the Korget sector. This wasn't far from the colony of New Vulcan and Spock  
anticipated sending a message to his father.

He glanced at the Captain who over the past four point thirty five days, had appeared once again  
focused and surprisingly calm.

In addition Uhura had informed him that during that same period, beginning on Stardate 3.30.2258,  
there had been a series of in-coming and out-going transmissions between the Captain, Admiral Pike  
and a few other people. The Captain's behavior had improved immediately afterwards.

If he were Human Spock would have said _'It's about time.'_

Things appeared to be back to normal. Work was continuing as it should and the Captain was once again  
acting professionally and no longer attempting to drag anyone into conversations about his indecent behavior.

Spock was content.

And unbeknown to him, completely unprepared for what was soon to follow.


	10. I am Relieved

_4/6/2258_  
 _Bridge  
3:00 PM_

This morning the Captain had announced that the _USS Yorktown_ would be rendezvousing with them.  
At 14:30 hours, shortly after they had passed the New Vulcan colony, it had arrived and Admiral Pike  
had come aboard – apparently on inspection.

A very _casual_ inspection so far. Ordinarily in such an event, the Senior staff and Department Heads would  
wear dress uniforms and stand at attention in the Hangar bay while they were questioned about their duties  
and responsibilities. Of course that was usually after a banquet and a tour which perhaps would be scheduled  
for later this evening; the Captain hadn't told them how long the _Yorktown_ would be with them.

In the meantime, Admiral Pike apparently wanted to see how the Bridge ran on an ordinary day.

As the Admiral wheeled through the corridors, many heads turned. In the two months since his torture at Nero's  
hands Pike had gone through extensive physical therapy. While he was able to walk for short distances, he still  
relied heavily on his wheelchair. Despite that he was as impressive as ever and it was easy to remember that  
he had once commanded the _Enterprise._

He and Kirk were both on the Bridge when the Admiral casually suggested that he would like to see the good  
Doctor McCoy, who Kirk promptly summoned from Medbay.

And then….

Pike moved his wheelchair in front of Kirk and said formally: "Captain James T. Kirk, I relieve you of command."

The room filled with shocked gasps.

Kirk ignored them. Rising from the Captain's chair he nodded at Pike. "I am relieved."

McCoy silently handed the Admiral a PADD with his resignation.

Pike gently placed a hand on Kirk's shoulder. "I'll be along in a few minutes to help you pack," he said quietly.

Kirk nodded silently and then he and McCoy turned and left, without so much as a backwards glance at  
the gaping Bridge crew.

Pike turned to a Spock who, despite all his efforts, was visibly stunned.

"The _Enterprise_ will be getting a new CO as soon as can be arranged." The Admiral's tone was so cold that  
it could have put an iceberg to shame and he looked at Spock like the Vulcan was something that he'd stepped in.  
"Until then this ship will be under your…questionable command."

The Admiral abruptly turned and cast an equally scathing glare at the rest of Bridge crew. He then headed  
to the lift without another word.


	11. What Have We Done?

_4/11/2258_  
 _Enterprise Bridge_

"Oh my God…"

"Fascinating…"

The rest of what remained of the Senior staff was hunched together around Uhura's console – Uhura, Spock,  
Chekov, Sulu, and Scotty, whom they had called from Engineering.

After the shocking departure of Captain Kirk, the Enterprise had continued on to Outpost 59, both to drop  
off supplies and receive reports from the scientists stationed there. The following day they had been ordered  
to return to Earth.

During the entire three point fifteen day trip, the entire crew had only one question on their minds.

 _What had happened!?_

Today, twenty four hours before their scheduled arrival at Earth Spacedock they had received their answer.

Six words flashed on the console. Six words that turned their universe upside down

'HERO COMES OUT – I WAS RAPED.'

The news articles didn't go into a lot of details – they just stated that famous Starfleet Captain, James T. Kirk,  
was drugged and raped by two men while on shore leave.

Every single one of the Senior staff replayed the days following the Captain's shore leave.

" _Well, looks like someone had a wee of a night, eh?"_

 _"Can't you at least keep these things off duty, **Captain?"**_

 _"I believe that your personal affairs should remain exactly that – personal."_

 _"Sorry, Captain, but I'm a wee bit busy here…"_

 _"Sorry, sir – but there's this experiment we have running at the botany labs…"_

 _"Excuse me, Keptin, but I have several things to do at ze astrolabs…"_

"My God," Uhura breathed. _"What have we done?"_

After a few days, Kirk decided to press charges and the rapists were brought to trial. The rapists apparently  
got some very good lawyers and decided to make the trial a world-wide affair. Only intervention by Starfleet  
Command kept the proceedings private and not public. The rapists had ultimately been found guilty and  
sentenced to prison.

Afterwards Starfleet tried to apply an information embargo on the whole thing, but newspaper articles had still  
appeared and now everyone and their mother was talking about what had happened.

There was a video feed of the resulting press conference. Captain Kirk spent about ninety minutes (Eighty-seven  
point nine minutes to be precise) answering questions by reporters, obviously uncomfortable at being there.

And then the final question and answer came. "I didn't ask to be raped," he said quietly. "I didn't want to report it.  
If my friends, Doctor McCoy and Admiral Pike, hadn't stood by me, I wouldn't have."

 _My friends, Doctor McCoy and Admiral Pike…_

The horrible realization.

 _In Kirk's eyes they were no longer friends and never had been._

"But there's one thing that bothers me – how many other people are out there, hiding that they've been hurt,  
because no one around them is willing to take the time to listen to them? Because no one's willing to get down  
off of their high horse and help them?"

That question hung in the air, even after the video feed ended.

They all immediately attempted to call the Captain to tell him how sorry they were.

None of their calls were received or returned. When they tried to call again, a computer voice informed:  
 _'You do not have permission to call this number.'_

They had each blocked Kirk and he had now blocked all of them in return.

And all of them were now trapped in a nightmare.


	12. Swallowed Whole

_4/12/2258_  
 _Earth_

The _Enterprise_ had finally arrived at Spacedock. A cold expressioned Admiral had, in an even colder voice,  
given Acting Captain Spock orders over the comm.

The _Enterprise_ would remain at Spacedock until the selection of a new CO. Each crewmember was allowed  
two days shore leave, after which they were to remain onboard at all times.

The remaining Senior staff took their two days right away and all of them immediately headed towards the block  
where Kirk's flat was. Each of them with only one thought or desire in their minds.

To try to make things right. To try to make amends for what they'd done.

To somehow end the nightmare.

When they arrived at Kirk's flat they saw that it was heavily guarded with Security officers.

They ignored them and pressed forward. Ending the nightmare was all that mattered.

Security refused to let them come closer.

They refused to leave. They couldn't.

Things were getting out of hand when Uhura noticed a familiar blonde head in an open window.  
"Kirk!" she shouted desperately.

He closed the window and turned away.

The nighmare deepened.

She tried to dash toward the building but one of the Security guys grabbed her. "Let go of me!" she snarled

The head Security officer's voice was firm and non-compromising. "Sorry, Ma'am, but unless the Captain's orders:  
'Do not disturb, especially if it's any _Enterprise_ crewmen,' changed during the last few minutes, you are not  
allowed any further."

"Then call him and ask him!" Chekov begged. His face was a mask of sorrow and he was on the verge of tears.  
"Please!"

The Security officer, a tall muscular African American male, looked at the distraught ensign for a moment.

 ** _"Please!"_ ** Chekov repeated and now tears _were_ coming.

The officer flipped open his comm. "Captain? Johnson speaking. Orders still the same?"

There was a pause.

Five people prayed internally to any higher power that might be listening.

 _Please, let this nightmare end! Please!_

 _"Yes, Johnson."_ The answering voice was calm but cold. So cold. _"And they're not going to change._ _Ever."_

The connection closed right when Sulu frantically tried to grab the comm.

The nightmare swallowed them all whole.


	13. Nightmare Unending

_4/13/2258_  
 _Brig_

Uhura closed her eyes tightly. She could hear Chekov sobbing across the room and felt hard pressed  
not to join him.

After the comm went silent everything went crazy. Spock and Chekov had been more or less silent.  
But she Scotty and Sulu were all yelling, begging, _demanding_ to be let in. The exact things they all said  
were still a haze in her mind. All she had felt had been desperation.

She vaguely remembered one of the Security guys…Johnson… saying that if they kept acting like this  
he would have no choice but to arrest them.

At the time it hadn't mattered. All that had mattered was getting into that building to see Kirk.  
To explain. To apologize.

To crawl out of the gullet of the nightmare.

The next thing she recalled was several security guards dragging her and the others away.

They never got closer than fifty meters from Kirk's house. (Fifty point five meters to be precise.)

And now she and the rest of the Senior staff were in the brig for public nuisance and attempt at breaking  
and entering.

She buried her face in her hands.

The dream was shattered and the nightmare unending.


	14. Guilt and Shame

_4/14/2258_  
 _Enterprise Bridge_

The Senior Staff had been released this morning and ordered to return to their posts. They had slunk off  
to them silent and broken.

As she had made her way through the bright corridors towards the bridge, Uhura had noticed the silence.

Two days ago when she had first learned what they had done all that she'd been able to focus on was  
getting to Kirk and somehow making this right. She hadn't paid much attention to the rest of the crew  
of the _Enterprise._

But now...now she noticed the change.

There were plenty of crewmembers moving through the corridors but none of them were talking except  
in quiet whispers and none seemed willing to meet each other's eyes.

The Senior staff had been the closest to the Captain and through their neglect had wronged him the most.  
But it hadn't been only them. The entire crew had been involved.

All of them had seen the Captain after his return from that fateful shore leave.  
All of them had formed the same conclusion.  
All of them had rolled their eyes, snickered, pointed and whispered.

And now all that any of them had left was guilt and shame.

The mood was even worse on the bridge, everyone was silent and wallowing in misery.

Her misery had deepened as she'd listened to the constant stream of communications data. Listened to  
the stations' comm traffic, heard conversations between other ships. They all had the same common theme

Everyone and their mother was talking about Captain Kirk. But it wasn't just what had happened to him  
that everyone was talking about.

They were also talking about how his crew. How the crew of the _Enterprise,_ supposedly the greatest ship  
in the Fleet had basically turned their backs on him.

She had even heard someone calling what had happened the _Enterprise Incident._

Uhura was jerked from her miserable thoughts by a new signal. After listening to it she winced.  
Not for herself but for whom the call was for.

"Commander," she called.

When Spock looked at her she spoke hesitantly. "Sir, I'm receiving a transmission from New Vulcan.  
It's Ambassador Spock. He's requesting a private channel."

Spock's expression didn't change but Uhura knew well him enough to know that he was wincing internally.

"Direct it to the Ready Room."

As Spock slowly left the room, Uhura glanced out the window and noticed a tiny ship in the distance.  
While listening to the station's comm traffic she had picked up its name… _Saratoga._

* * *

 _Bridge of the Saratoga_

 _'Saratoga this is Dock Control, you are cleared for departure.'_

As the _Saratoga_ pulled away from Spacedock, everyone looked at the massive silver ship in the distance.

"What do you know," Captain Martell said quietly. He'd been distracted a lot lately due to his wife's illness,  
but he remained alert to both his and his ship's surroundings. "It's the _Enterprise._ We keep bumping into  
each other."

The _Saratoga_ had first encountered the _Enterprise_ nearly three months ago. Returning from an extended  
ecological survey in the Zopel system they had docked and seen the new Flagship undergoing the final  
preparations for her Maiden Voyage which was scheduled for sometime that spring.

"She doesn't seem quite as big as the last time we saw her," Chief of Communications, M'Ress pointed out.

"She's been through a terrible time," Chief Helmsman Akari said. "Her Captain was violated and her crew  
acted shamefully. That's not something that can be easily recovered from."

"I know one of the Senior staff." Lieutenant Arex had transferred to the _Saratoga_ only a month before  
to serve as Chief Navigator and now he stared sadly at the massive Flagship. "Ensign Chekov, the  
Chief Navigator. He was a student of mine, one of the brightest I've ever taught." He sighed. "I would  
have expected better of him."

"Being the brightest doesn't always mean the best, Arex-san," Akari commented.

"Unfortunately you're right, my young friend," the Edosian said softly.

"It's Captain Kirk that we should be concerned about now," Martell said firmly. "Being raped. His own crew  
turning their backs on him. And then that fiasco of a trial…"

He sighed. As worried as he'd been lately about his wife he still took time to note another's pain.  
"None of us can imagine the pain that he's going through right now. All we can do is wish him well  
and hope that with his real friends beside him, he'll able to heal."

He turned to Arex. "Set our course, Lieutenant. We have a survey date with the Xolo system and I'd rather  
we not be late."

* * *

 _Enterprise Bridge_

As the _Saratoga_ pulled away from Spacedock and went to warp Uhura thought; _That is one tiny ship.  
But I'm pretty sure everyone over there is a lot happier than over here._


	15. Nightmares don't last forever

_4/16/2259_  
 _A street outside of Kirk's Flat_  
 _8:00 PM_

The car pulled up to the curb to park and its two occupants got out. One was a tall human Nigerian  
male and the other a much smaller Nlian male with brown hair and large gentle blue eyes.

"I think Frasier may be having more than just a 'few' friends over," the Nlian pointed out as they  
got out of the car. "You had to park six blocks away!"

"It looks like it," the Nigerian joked. "Don't worry, you know that his gatherings are never too wild."  
He chuckled."And you should see how crazy parking is around here on New Year's Eve!"

"Hakeem…" the Nlian had noticed a flat across the street that had several Starfleet security guards around it.  
"Hakeem, you know this neighborhood; do you know whose home that is over there and why it's guarded?"

His friend looked at the building he was indicating. "That's Captain Kirk's flat."

The Nlain's eyes widened "Kirk? The Kirk that everyone's been talking about?"

"That's him. I suppose he doesn't want to be disturbed. Not surprising considering everything that's happened."  
He motioned down the street. "Come on, we've got six blocks to walk."

"Wait," the Nlian said quietly but firmly. He crossed the street and approached the guarded flat.

One of the guards stopped him. "I'm sorry, sir, but you're not allowed any further. The Captain gave explicit  
orders that he not be disturbed and a couple days ago we had to arrest a group that wouldn't leave."

"I understand," the Nlian said softly. "I'm from the Starfleet Enlisted Training Program. I don't want to go in,  
I just wanted to…" He took a breath. "If you can…please tell the Captain that a lot of people are very sorry  
about what happened to him."

"Who's the message from?"

The Nlian hesitated. "My name wouldn't mean anything to him; we've never met and probably never will.  
I just wanted him to know…that a lot of people are thinking about him."

The guard nodded. "You're not the first would be well-wisher that's come by. I'll tell him."

"Thank you."

Tuskaro Alyen turned and made his way back toward his waiting friend.

When his fellow trainee Hakeem Arinze had invited him along to a friend's birthday celebration it had seemed  
a good idea. His lifemate, Shylea and her botany class had been taken for a two day trip to the Royal Botanic  
Gardens in London. She would be back tomorrow but he missed his Beloved when she was gone only for a  
moment and going to a party had seemed a welcome diversion.

But now all he could think about was Captain Kirk.

He glanced back toward the silent flat.

 _You've been through a terrible nightmare, Captain Kirk. But nightmares don't last forever. I hope that yours  
ends soon. Please know that a lot __of thoughts and prayers are with you. Mine are as well and I know that  
my lifemate's will be too._

 _END_


End file.
